Twenty Twelve
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate the less than ordinary holidays of 2012. Klaine.


**Twenty Twelve, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Review and prompt!**

January: Blood Donor Month

"Do you want some apple juice?" Blaine held the cup in front of Kurt. He extended his left arm to retrieve it.

"Here, let me." Blaine tilted the cup back for Kurt to drink. The nurse came up to him.

"You're next." He threw the empty cup in the trash. Kurt got up from the chair. He followed Blaine throught the gym to the station that had been set up.

After a quick argument with the nurse that yes, it was necessary he tagged along because his friend (he had made sure to say friend as to not cause a stir about his sexual orientation- because God forbis he's gay and could have passed an STD along to his partner- because perfectly straight people don't get STDs apparently) was afraid of needles. He calmed him down as the nurse drew blood. When they were done and both had matching pink bandages and teeshirts he escorted him to the snack table.

He picked up a cookie. Kurt took him out of the gym, where he proceeded to feed him the cookie. Not because Blaine couldn't eat left handed, but because he wanted to.

Crumbs fell down Blaine's new shirt.

January 6: Cuddle Up Day

Blaine pushed the two choir room chairs together. He took the blanket he had brought off the piano. He draped it over his lap as Kurt entered the room.

"What's with the blanket?" He set his sack lunch down, taking the seat next to him.

"Baby," Blaine started, spreading the blanket to fit the both of them, "it's cold outside."

Kurt blinked back at him. "You are such a dork."

"Fine. I'll find somebody else to cuddle with." Blaine opened his own lunch. He didn't seem to be acting on his threat.

"I'll stay." Kurt took his sandwich out of the bag. Blaine pushed it away to kiss him.

"Ooh, your lips are delicious." Kurt bit into his sandwich.

"And I'm the dork?"

January 24: Opposite Day

Kurt set his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I really hate you."

The rest of the Glee club turned around in their chairs. Rachel stopped her performance.

"Excuse me?" She leaned forward. "I'm pouring my heart into one of the most romantic songs of all time, and you choose now to have a fight with your boyfriend?"

"No." Kurt wrapped his arm his boyfriend.

"Kurt, we all heard you." Puck argued.

"Please excuse this horrible creature. He means every word of it." Blaine smiled.

"Am I the only confused one here?" Finn asked. The group shook their head.

"I am telling the truth." Kurt's head motions opposed his words. His head rocked left and right.

"I don't think Kurt's telling the truth." Brittany looked to Kurt. "Right?"

Blaine scrawled a note out on his notebook.

_Kurt and I are celebrating Opposite Day._

A chorus of sighs sounded. Brittany crossed her arms. "How do we know that isn't the opposite too?"

Santana shook her head. She loved the girl, but sometimes she could really be slow.

February 4: Thank a Mailman Day

Kurt walked down to the end of the driveway. His feet were cold, being only shielded from the cold in a pair of no-back slippers. The robe he had put on wasn't doing much to keep him warm. The morning was cold, and snow was gently tumbling down from the sky.

He peered down the street to see the white truck delivering mail to his neighbors. It drove down to his house, stopping at the mailbox.

"Awaiting a package kid?" The mailman handed a few envelopes to him.

"Nope. Just wanted to say thanks. It's Thank a Mailman Day." Kurt shuffled the envelopes, looking to see if anything was addressed to him. It was all bills.

"Don't thank me. It's my job." He embarked on the rest of his route. Kurt walked up the driveway.

Sure, he had thanked him for that cooldown technique Finn had taught him, but what the mailman didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

February, week 3: National Flirting Week

"You know, just because it is flirting week doesn't mean that you have to completely rub Sebastian's face in it." Blaine sipped at his coffee.

"I didn't stop him when he flirted with you, did I? I tried really hard to keep with the spirit of the holiday." Kurt ran his foot down the length of Blaine's leg. He blinked innocently. It wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility that he had stepped it up a notch or two (or twelve) to get on his nerves. He hadn't planned for him to leave in a huff.

That was a bonus.

Judging by the hand reaching across the table for his he didn't think that his partner minded too much either."Do you want some more coffee?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. But hold the sugar. You're sweet enough for the both of us."

February 29: Leap Day

"When I was a kid, I used to think that Leap Day was when you had to leap everywhere you went. I ended leaping straight into this one girl. She punched me in the nose." Finn explained to Rachel.

"You let a girl punch you in the nose?" Puck turned the tuning peg on his guitar.

"He let me slap him." Santana filed her nails.

"How do you celebrate Leap Day Blaine? You are the holiday expert after all." Finn silently thanked Kurt for taking the attention off of his misfortune with violent female hands and his inability to duck his head, which would ultimately make it easier to hit his face considering his height.

"Actually, we go out to dinner. It's my mom's birthday," Blaine answered.

"Doesn't that make your mom like 10 years old? And I thought I was young when I first got laid. " Santana put the file away in her purse.

"Happy leap day everybody!" Mr. Schue came in with the freshly copied sheet music.

"Thank God. I was not ready to listen to Santana's first sexual conquest," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I bet we were better." Blaine mumbled back.

Kurt blushed.

March, Week 2: Bubble Week

"What kind of gum is that?" Kurt asked as Blaine blew a huge bubble.

"Wintergreen. Keeps my breath nice and minty after lunch. Unless you want to kiss the tuna salad." Blaine poked his tongue into the gum.

"No, proceed with blowing obnoxiously large bubbles. What is it, Flaunt Your Chewing Gum Day?" Kurt closed his locker door.

He stuffed the gum into his cheek. "It's bubble week." He dug into his pocket to find another stick of gum. He handed it to Kurt.

Kurt unwrapped the stick. "Why didn't you buy a bottle of bubble fluid? They cost less than a dollar."

"I did. And then I blew a bubble this morning in the parking lot that almost hit Coach Sylvester in the face. She took and dumped the rest of it on the ground." She passed them in the hallway, noticing the bubble he was blowing.

Blaine's gum ended up in the garbage.

March 10: Middle Name Pride Day

"What's your middle name?" Blaine rolled over on Kurt's bed. He stuck his arms underneath his head.

"Elizabeth." Kurt leaned back from his spot on the edge of the bed. His head landed on Blaine's stomach.

"Really?" He tried to sit up. He accepted the fact that he couldn't and set his head back down.

Kurt felt a tear roll down his cheek. "My mom's name was Elizabeth. And Kurt Burt Hummel doesn't have the same ring to it."

He chuckled, and Blaine felt the vibrations against his stomach. But all he could feel were the tears falling onto the skin where his shirt had riden up.

"I'd like to hug you now, but you're kind of inhibiting my ability to sit up." Kurt lifted his head from his stomach and they both sat up.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You think it's ridiculous, don't you?"

"I think it's beautiful. I think you're beautiful." He wiped away his tears for him. Because that's what good boyfriends do.

March 14: Learn About Butterflies Day

"Did you know that caterpillars have over a thousand muscles and no bones?" Blaine read off a paper.

"I did not." Kurt peered over his shoulder. "I don't consider myself an expert in butterflies and caterpillars."

Blaine skimmed the page. "My parents bought me a butterfly kit when I was younger. I named them all. But they all looked alike, so I never could tell Porgy and Bess apart."

"I'm sure they didn't mind too much. They only last a few weeks." He sat down in the chair next to him. He listened and learned about butterflies until the bell rang.

"One last fun fact about butterflies," Kurt announced to him. He turned out of the cafeteria.

"There's no more on the sheet." Kurt pushed the paper down so he could see Blaine's face.

"I still feel butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you."

That was Blaine's favorite fact.

April 3: Tweed Day

"You look positively hot in that coat." Kurt undid the top button for him.

"Why thank you." Blaine unbuttoned the other three himself. He kept the coat on.

Kurt shook his head. "While I do think you are handsome, that is not what I meant. Your cheeks are pink."

He held his hand up to Blaine's forehead. "It's Tweed day. What kind of holiday enthusiast would I be if I wore cotton?"

"A sensible one. It's warm out today." Kurt unraveled the scarf from around his neck.

"I suppose I could take the coat off." Blaine opened up a page on his cell phone. "According to the website, it was also the birthdate of William Boss Tweed."

"You are seriously considering celebrating a corrupt politician?" He took the coat from Blaine and stuffed it in his locker.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Would you rather celebrate Don't Go to Work Unless it's Fun Day?"

"It's a little late for that." Kurt began to walk to homeroom.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you have fun today. How does a picnic in the choir room sound for lunch?" He waved to Finn as they passed.

"We don't have a blanket." Kurt stopped in front of the bathroom door.

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "We'll sit on the jacket."

April 10: Sibling Day

Blaine knocked on the door to the Hudmel residence. The door was already open, Carole standing at the entrance with her shoelaces in her hand.

"You don't have to knock. You're practically family." She knotted the lace.

"Where's Finn?" He held a box in his right hand, complete with a bow and gift tag.

She eyed him curiously. She knew it wasn't his birthday or any other major holiday. Yet here he was with a wrapped box, asking for Finn.

"Kitchen." She finished tying her shoes and grabbed her keys.

"Morning Mr. Hummel. Finn." He set the box down next to the bowl of Cheerios he was eating.

Burt set down his coffee. "Kurt is in his room."

Finn slurped up a spoonful of cereal. "What's the gift for?"

Blaine watched Finn tear off the wrapping and toss the lid aside. "It's Sibling Day. And since I don't have any of my own, I figured you were the closest thing."

He pulled a stack of cookies from the box. He glanced from the cookies to the cereal and back again.

"If you eat those cookies for breakfast and get all hyper I will not be liable for my actions." Kurt graced the kitchen with his presence.

Finn stuffed the cookies into his backpack.

April 30: Hairstyle Appreciation Day

"You truly cannot begin to fathom how much I enjoy this holiday." Kurt covered his growing smile with his hand.

"How is it that I managed to run out of hair gel on Hairstyle Appreciation Day? It's like an oxymoron." Blaine fingered through his hair.

Kurt swatted his hand away. "Clearly the greater forces of the universe agree with me. Your natural hairstyle is very much appreciated." He ran his hand quickly along the top of his head. He turned to check if anyone had seen. Nobody seemed to have noticed. Or if they did, they didn't care.

Puck approached them. "Avoid Berry at all costs. She's on a tirade."

"Thanks for the warning." Kurt shoved a book into his bag."What about?"

"Beats me. I bolted before she could say much." He adjusted the strap of his backpack and took off.

Blaine rubbed the side of his head. "You know, Puck's mohawk has made me reevaluate my relationship with my hair. It's rebellious like he is. And if I'm fun loving, then my hair should be too."

"Then what does my hair say about me?"

"That you are amazingly sexy?"

"Smooth Blaine. Real smooth."

May 1: Mother Goose Day

"Do you think there is a father goose?" Kurt asked while they were supposed to be looking for competition songs.

Mercedes called out a song suggestion. The rest of the club debated about it. "More importantly, where is baby goose in all of this? She can't be the mother of nobody."

"Valid point." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Thank you for agreeing with me Kurt." Mercedes stood up.

"You think that she can sing the solo better than I can? I would kill that song." She set her hands on her hips. Rachel smirked.

"I was talking to Blaine. I have no idea what is going on." He smiled sheepishly. Suddenly Rachel and Mercedes started talking at the same time.

Mr. Schue settled the two of them down. "Why don't you suggest a song Kurt?"

"Kookaburra?" Blaine patted him on the back.

Finn found himself whistling the song many hours later.

May 6: No Diet Day

Blaine sat down at a table inside of Dairy Queen. Kurt glared at the plastic red spoons poking out of the cup in his hand.

"A Blizzard? That thing will go straight to my hips." The cup was set down.

"It's No Diet Day. Your hips will survive." He piled a heap on the spoon and posed it in front of Kurt's face.

He took the spoon from him. To his right, an overweight couple were chowing down on bacon cheeseburgers. A spot of mayonnaise dripped onto the man's pants. He scooped it up with his finger and licked it off. The wife removed the top bun to peel off the lettuce and tomato.

"I don't know why anybody would want to eat this rabbit food." Kurt grimaced. He'd much rather have a salad on his spoon-make that fork-than Blizzard. Not the crispy chicken salad with ranch dressing dripping off the sides that they served.

To his left a little girl was eating a Buster Bar. She seemed relatively skinny. Granted, she was all of six years old. The girl that was sitting with her, probably her older sister or baby sitter was eating her own Buster Bar. She was a normal size. Maybe he could indulge this one time. After all, how bad could one small Blizzard be?

He closed his lips around the spoon. It tasted like strawberry cheesecake. He let it melt in his mouth. Blaine waited patiently for his opinion.

"It's not bad." Kurt stuck his spoon back into the cup.

"So does that mean that you're going to trust me to make dinner plans?" Blaine polished off his spoon.

Kurt wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Please tell me we aren't having what they are." He pointed to the burger eaters.

"I'm busting your diet. Not your arteries."

May 16: Purple For Peace Day

"You look like Barney the dinosaur," Santana remarked.

Blaine tugged on the bottom of his purple shirt. "Didn't Barney have a green stomach?"

Kurt came into the choir room. "I didn't know Barney had a twin."

"Did I miss something?" he asked, confused by Brittany's comment.

"Why are you two dressed in all purple?" Artie took in their matching outfits. Well, almost matching. Kurt was wearing purple socks, unlike Blaine.

"It's Purple for Peace Day. And I for one, would like to promote peace." Blaine turned to Santana. "If that's all right with you."

She rolled her eyes.

Halfway through rehearsal she made a remark about Sam's large mouth.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "What happened to peace?"

June: Gay Pride Month

"I cannot believe I agreed to this." Kurt sighed as the brush ran over his pinky nail.

"It's okay to admit you wanted to hold my hand." Blaine dipped the brush back into the the purple bottle.

He slowly covered the surface of the nail. "Yes, I love you so much I'll let you paint a rainbow on my nails for the chance to hold your hand. Because there aren't a million other instances when I can."

"Like at the gay pride parade?" He questioned as he capped the polish.

"Are you proposing we take a trip to New York City?" Kurt waved his wet hand in the air to make it dry faster. Blaine took a hold of his other hand.

"I'm saying I have two plane tickets with the hopes that you'll agree to come." The grip on his hand tightened.

"I'd hug you if my nails weren't wet." Blaine set the bottle of red down.

He kissed him. Kurt's hand shot up as a reflex to cradle his head.

A purple smear stained Blaine's cheek the rest of the afternoon.

June 15: Smile Power Day

"Your smile is starting to freak me out." Finn told Blaine from across the livingroom. Every free moment he had that day had been spent smiling at someone. At first it had started as a way to get people to feel happy.

Currently he was using it as a way to creep his boyfriend's brother out.

It was working.

Santana moved past him to find a seat next to Brittany. "He's been smiling all day. Either he got lucky last night, or he's getting lucky tonight."

Blaine's smile faltered. He had been nice enough to host the end of the year party at his house, and Santana was already picking on him. And unlike other parties, he couldn't say he was leaving for home if things got uncomfortable. He was home.

"Well I can tell you that I know he did not get lucky last night. Tonight's still up for debate." Kurt winked, causing Blaine to choke on his drink.

"What's to debate? Other than who tops that is." Blaine reddened at Santana's comment.

"If you must know," Finn stuck his fingers in his ears. He did not need to hear about his brother's history. He knew all he wanted about him. "then clearly your own sex life doesn't entertain you as much as you imply."

Blaine's smile returned.

June: Adopt a Cat Month

Either he had gone crazy from spending the last twenty four hours with Finn, or there was a cat at his house. He heard it again. He nudged Finn with his foot. The bowl of popcorn spilled off his chest.

"Do you hear a cat?" He got up and searched around the furniture.

"What are you talking about?" Finn picked up the kernels. He picked one off his shirt and ate it.

A knock was heard at the door. "Kurt?"

He rushed to the door. "Hi Blaine. Is that a cat?" He pointed down to the bundle of fur tucked in Blaine's arms.

"Technically it's a kitten." It lifted it's head to yawn. A pink tongue darted out as the mouth stretched open.

It was freaking adorable.

"Why do you have a kitten with you?" Kurt scratched behind the golden ears. It purred contently.

"It's adopt a cat month. So I saw this little guy advertised in the newspaper and decided he was much too cute to pass up. Aren't you Fiyero?" He lifted the cat to his face and kissed his nose.

"So you got a cat to shed all over you?" Kurt noticed the navy collar attached around his neck.

Blaine set Fiyero down on the ground. "And you. You'd have equal visitation rights."

"You make it sound like we're divorced." Kurt eyed the kitten. He sat down on his foot.

"We," Blaine pointed to the three of them, "are a family. That's not going to change. The only thing we have to worry about is training him to use the litter box. We should probably go buy some food and toys for him."

Kurt slid his foot out from underneath him. "Finn, how would you like to babysit?"

July 3: Compliment Your Mirror Day

The room was dark. Blaine stumbled over a fallen bottle of shampoo. It rolled away from him. He groped for the lightswitch. He forced it upward, letting light pour in. He rubbed at his eyes.

His hair had dried askew. He had been too tired to dry his hair after the shower the previous night. He needed to shave. There had been better mornings in the mirror. He drew his mouth into the shape of a smile with his fingers. He stuck his hands under the faucet. The moisture helped push his hair down.

He located his razor and set to work. With a clean face and styled hair, he looked at himself in the mirror. "You look good Blaine."

His gaze shifted to a spot on his neck. His mind flashed back to what had happened last night. This time he told himself with more confidence, "You do look pretty good."

Kurt avoided tripping over the bottle of shampoo. "You're right. You do look good. I, on the other hand, should not have gone to bed with wet hair."

Blaine watched him in the mirror as he tried to straighten it out.

"We could always rewash it and blow it dry." He pulled back the shower curtain.

"I'll grab the shampoo."

July, Week 2: Nude Recreation Week

Wes finished pitching the tent. Kurt tossed the sleeping bags inside. When Blaine had mentioned the camping trip, he had pictured two tents. One for Wes and David, and one for him and Blaine. There had been two tents in the car. It was only after he saw the cooler and camping supply get stashed in the second tent that he realized what was going on. The four of them would be crammed into one tent.

And David snores.

Perfect.

"Blaine, do you know what week it is?" Wes grinned deviously.

"No. But it is Teddy Bear Picnic Day." He removed his head from the other tent.

Wes yanked his shirt over his head. "Nude Recreation Week."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "I am not get a sunburn or bug bite on my nether region."

"I bet you don't want Blaine to see you naked." David took off his own shirt.

"He already has." Kurt shrugged. Surely they had to know.

Wes's cannonball into the lake turned into a bellyflop.

"What?" He flipped his wet hair out of his face.

"You didn't tell them?" Kurt ducked behind Blaine.

"We should've brought another tent."

July 11: Cheer up the Lonely Day

Blaine woke up to Fiyero kneeding his chest. "Hey buddy. What holiday is it today?"

The cat meowed in response. He checked his phone. He had gotten a text from Kurt half an hour ago.

_Happy Cheer up the Lonely Day. I have the perfect plan. XO_

He sent Kurt a reply and got dressed. He wasn't sure what exactly they were going to do. Normally he was the one to figure out what day it was. Now Kurt had beat him to it. He must have been rubbing off on him.

Kurt picked him up later that afternoon and took him to the Lima Bean. The place was busy. "It's packed in here. How could anybody be lonely?"

"I've been lonely in a room full of people. It's not that hard." Kurt paid for their coffee. He scanned the tables. He found who he was looking for and led Blaine to the table. There had been four chairs, only one of them filled.

"Hi. Mind if we sit with you?" She nodded at Kurt and he set his coffee down.

"Is this part of the perfect plan?" Blaine stirred a sugar into his coffee. Kurt ignored his question.

The lady looked out the window. Anything to make herself look busy.

"Whatever happened to that man you used to come with? I never see him anymore," Kurt prodded, hoping he wasn't pushing too far.

She looked surprised. Her husband had died three weeks ago, and nobody had said anything. Then a complete stranger comes along and notices first thing. Not only that, but he seemed to genuinely care.

"He's no longer with us." She dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. Kurt offered her a tissue from his pocket.

"We're terribly sorry for your loss." Blaine held onto his cup. He wanted to grab Kurt's hand. He wouldn't know how to cope if he left.

She sniffled. "You know, you are the first person to say that." Her lips pressed together, as if it would help stop the falling tears.

"That's unfortunate." Kurt took a long sip of his coffee, not knowing what to say.

"Boys, I want you to promise me something. Promise to spend as much time as you can enjoying each other's company. You never know when your partner is going to go." She crumpled the tissue in her hand.

They stayed for about an hour until she had to leave. She promised to return next Wednesday.

August: Admit You're Happy Month

Kurt took in the chaos going on around him. Finn was trying to convince Rachel to pare down her list of what to take with her to college in Boston. She hadn't gotten into NYADA (neither had Kurt) but had applied in Boston when she heard Finn had applied to a nearby school she had jumped at the opportunity. Kurt in turn had opted to attend a local college, which allowed him to stay in his newly quiet home near his boyfriend while he finished his final year of high school. It was no NYADA, but he could concentrate his degree in theatre and spend time with Blaine. Rejection did hurt, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

And unlike Rachel, he wouldn't be limited to what he could fit in his dorm room.

Burt was taming a fire on the barbecue. The burgers would be a bit charred.

Carole was tossing a bowl of salad. A cherry tomato flew across the kitchen and landed in Kurt's lap. Blaine removed it for him.

Life was chaotic. With his hand in Blaine's, Kurt found he kind of liked it.

August 10: Lazy Day

"It is positively hot outside." Kurt lounged in front of the fan. His shirt rode up his chest. The world looked upside down to him from his position on the couch. Blaine brushed his hair back off his forehead.

"It is the perfect day to be lazy." He tilted his head back to make eye contact with him.

"Is it really a holiday, or did you just name it so when you saw how hot it was this morning?" Kurt lazily kissed the tip of his nose.

Blaine's tank clung to the sweat on his back. "I'm happy to say that it is indeed a holiday."

Finn flopped onto the couch. "How much longer until the heatwave is over?"

"Hi boys. Anyone want a popsicle?" Their ears perked. Carole brought them each a superhero popsicle. Kurt remained upside down.

"How do you plan on eating that?" Blaine slid the wrapper down.

Kurt twisted around so his stomach was pressed against the couch and his head was right side up. He set a napkin on top of Blaine's head. "Don't move."

They ate their popsicles in peace, one blue drop falling onto the napkin.

Better that than his head.

August 27: Just Because Day

A bouquet of flowers greeted Kurt outside his front door. "I'm going to assume that my boyfriend is hidden somewhere within this gorgeous arrangement of flowers."

"For you." Blaine handed them over, stepping into the house.

"What's the occassion?" They found a vase and filled it with water. Blaine arranged the flowers inside.

"Just because. Nothing today needs rhyme or reason."

Kurt set the vase in the center of the table. "In that case, we should go shopping. I'd love to replenish my wardrobe, just because."

Blaine swung his keyring around his finger. Kurt ran to get his wallet. He met him at the door and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

Septemeber 6: Fight Procrastination Day

Blaine stared down at his math homework. It was review from the previous year. Still, he couldn't concentrate. Kurt was getting home from class in an hour, and they were planning to go to Breadstix.

Fiyero pawed at the door. Blaine opened it for him. He went back to doing his math.

The cat had other plans.

"Fiyero, I already finished my history reading. Give me 15 minutes and I will play with you." He leapt onto Blaine's lap and got cozy.

Fifty minutes later, there was a very content cat chasing a ball around the room. Except the ball kept getting stuck in the various cracks and crevices of his room. In all, Blaine had managed to finish three problems. And Kurt would be over any minute.

"Time to buckle down. Seven problems left." He was going at a good pace when he heard the knock on his door.

Kurt knelt down to retrieve the ball for the cat. "Almost ready to go?"

"I have to finish my homework first. Somebody keeps getting his ball stuck." Fiyero meowed, unaware that he was being blamed for Blaine not wanting to do his math.

"I'll play with him. You finish your homework."

In the ten minutes he occupied the cat, Kurt's shirt became covered with cat hair. "Ready to go?"

Kurt swept a hand across his torso. "Got a lint brush?"

September 13: Defy Superstition Day

"I thought only Friday the thirteenth was superstitious." Kurt weaved his way through a group of students talking about World of Warcraft.

"Guess not. Today I spilled salt in the cafeteria and Tina freaked. She was trying to get me to throw salt over my shoulder. Nothing horrible has happened yet." Blaine unlocked the door to his car.

Kurt passed by a man hanging a banner. "You deviant. I see a ladder. Should I walk under it?"

"No, you could get hurt. That's one superstition I actually believe in." He stuck his key in the ignition.

"So I can be a deviant as long as it doesn't cause me any physical harm?" He entered an empty classroom.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to hang up so I can drive home. I really don't want to see if breaking mirrors is going to cause me seven years of bad luck. Love you." Blaine set his foot on the brake.

"Love you too." He hung up and put the car in reverse.

September 19: Talk Like a Pirate Day

"Ahoy there lassie." Blaine set his medium drip down on the table.

"Hi Blaine. Why are you talking like a pirate?" She continued working on the scarf she was making.

Kurt dropped his bag full of textbooks to the ground. He grabbed the mocha off the table and took a large swig. "It's talk like a pirate day."

"Aye, ye and yer holidays. Me thinks you are a crazy scalywag." She didn't look up from the purple mess of yarn in her hands.

Blaine was surprised. It turned out that her husband was a pirate enthusiast and had shared his love of pirate movies with her. Blaine spent the next half hour learning all she knew about pirate lingo.

Kurt checked the time. "Well buckaneers, I must be off. Fare thee well."

Never had he had such a hard time with an english essay. He'd get so far, and just when he'd think the pirate talk was out of him-

_me thinks the lass..._

October 4: Frappe Day

"Are you sure that Frappe Day is an American holiday celebrating coffee and not a day that the French are allowed to hit each other?" Kurt held the door open for Blaine.

"Why is there someone you want to hit?" Blaine walked up to the counter. He ordered two frappes instead of their usual drip and mocha.

"There's this one guy that follows me around from class to class. But he's not in any of them." Kurt explained the situation as Blaine paid for the coffee.

Blaine leaned against the counter. "So you have a stalker? Want me to get him to buzz off?"

"Nah. For all I know he might be dating some girl in my classes. Nothing to worry about." He took their frappes to an empty table. Blaine eyed him eerily but let it go.

"To trying new things," he said raising his cup. "And Kurt not being kidnapped by a stranger."

They toasted their drinks.

October 20: Sweetest Day

"There's a boy in a red bowtie here for you." Kurt had met Mr. Anderson many times before, but he had insisted on referring to him as the kid with the bowtie. He knew his name. He wasn't sure if it was a term of endearment or to degrade him.

"Hello to my sweetest on sweetest day." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. He would've aimed for the mouth, but his father was still standing there watching.

Kurt reached into his sweater pocket. He pulled out a miniature card. He handed it to Blaine, who was smart enough to read it to himself. He tucked it in his pocket.

"We have to go if we want to keep our reservations. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Anderson." He grunted at Kurt. Then he covered it with a cough.

"Of course. Nice to see you too." They exited the house. He watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

Kurt stopped at the stop sign. "I don't think your dad likes me too much."

"Looks like I'll have to like you enough for the both of us."

October 28: Plush Animal Lovers Day

Fiyero's tail was up in the air. Beneath him was a stuffed turtle. Blaine gave Kurt another stuffed toy.

"Please tell me this isn't another one of his hump buddies." Kurt held the monkey at arms length.

"Au contraire. This monkey has never been used inappropriately. I've had him for ages." Kurt felt the worn matted fur in his hands. One of the eyes had been replaced with a large button.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed. "Then why are you giving him to me?"

"It's Plush Animal Lovers Day. And by that I mean that we love plush animals, not that the monkey and turtle are lovers. If they were, I'd say the turtle is cheating on him with Fiyero." They focused on the show going on at their feet.

"That poor turtle. We should save her before she loses her stuffing." Kurt stuck his hand under the cat to grab the toy. Fiyero pounced on him.

Blaine removed the paws from his arm. "It's probably best to let them go."

"Should we give them their privacy?"

November 10: Forget Me Not Day

Blaine's pen was busy at work when Kurt came in.

"Early start on your Christmas cards?" He picked the top envelope off the pile.

"I'm sending a card to everyone I haven't seen in a while. Let them know I haven't completely forgotten about them." He stuffed a card in an envelope and licked it shut.

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier to use the internet?"

Blaine peeled the backing off a stamp. "Not everyone has the internet. Grandma thinks it's going to steal her soul."

"With Facebook nowaday it wouldn't surprise me." They took the letters out to the mailbox.

"What about the people with emails? Are you going to personalize them or send a mass one?" Kurt asked when they got back inside.

Blaine turned on his laptop. "That depends. Do you think they'll catch on if I send a mass email and spend the rest of the day with my lovely boyfriend?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

November 19: "Have a Bad Day" Day

As soon as he made it to his car he texted Blaine.

_Remember how I told you that one guy was stalking me?_

Blaine, who was trying not to get caught for using his phone in class, replied back.

_Yeah. Is something wrong?_

He had two more classes before school let out for the day. He could skip them to see if Kurt was okay. But he knew he'd get caught, seeing as how he had a test last period. As soon as final bell rang he was meeting him at the Lima Bean.

_I'll meet you outside after your last class._

Blaine sent him his consent to note that he got the message. His leg bounced up and down, waiting for the day to end. Kurt seemed upset. Which in turn, made him upset.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. A few onlookers stared at them. He let go and Kurt sat up against the wall of the school.

"That guy I told you about? Turns out he wasn't waiting for a girlfriend after all." Kurt hung his head low. Blaine sat down next to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine hated to jump to conclusions. But Kurt seemed pretty undone.

Kurt shook his head. "Physically no. Emotionally yes." He set his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He tried to kiss me Blaine. And when I told him I had a boyfriend, he tried to grope me in my nether region."

Blaine got Kurt to stand up and they walked back into the building. They went into the choir room, which was thankfully empty.

He held him in his arms until the janitor told them the school was closing for the night.

November 23: Black Friday

Kurt stood near the front of the line. Blaine shivered next to him. "How on earth did you convince me to go shopping with you?"

"It's a holiday. How could you refuse?" Kurt stuck his mittened hands in his pockets.

"What is our plan of attack captain?" He checked his watch. Five minutes until the store opened.

Kurt read the list he had made on his phone. "Electronics to buy DVDs for Finn and my dad. Then accessories to buy Carole those earrings she's been wanting."

"And then we bolt like madmen to the cash register. You secure a place in line and I track down that toaster that was on sale in the ad. My parents will be so excited to finally have toast again." Two more minutes.

"I don't know what your cousin was thinking, putting marshmallows in the toaster." Blaine didn't have time to respond. The door opened and they flooded into the store.

Kurt elbowed his way to the electronics section, fighting to get a copy of the DVDs he wanted.

Blaine couldn't have been more proud.

December 5: Bathtub Party Day

"I rushed through ten pages of history reading and a french worksheet for this." Blaine submerged his body into the tub of bubbles. "Totally worth it."

Kurt locked the bathroom door. His parents weren't going to be back until late. If they came home early, or a robber broke it, there was no way they were getting into the bathroom without struggling.

"I still have a paper to write. It's due on Monday." Blaine moved to the left to make room for Kurt.

"You poor soul. Let me ease away your stress." He rubbed between Kurt's shoulder blades.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what they meant when they said bathtub party." He let Blaine work the knot out.

He dug his thumb deeper into his back. "I'm pretty sure I don't care."

December 18: Bake Cookies Day

"I have waited all day for you to come home." Kurt tied his apron behind him.

"Excuse me. We can't all have finished our fall semester of college, now can we?" Blaine slid the apron over his head.

The flour and sugar were set on the counter. "It did give me time to work on your Christmas gift."

"I can't wait to see what you got me." He fished the mixing bowls out of the cupboard.

"Seven more days. Did you ask you parents yet?"

"We can make it. Try to act pleased when my mother gifts you a fruitcake okay?" Blaine opened the recipe book.

Kurt nodded and got out the rest of the ingredients. "As long as they don't mind my brother's behavior, it's all good. I don't need another reason for your dad to not like me."

"I hate to break it to you Kurt, but as long as you are male and dating me, I think there's always going to be some tension between the two of you." He seperated an egg over the bowl.

"Then it's probably best that I go to your mother when I ask for permission to marry you." The second egg broke in Blaine's hand.

"Oops." He rinsed his hand under the faucet and got out a new egg.

"Everything okay?" Kurt sniggered. He hadn't meant that they were getting married any time soon. Though a Christmas wedding did sound romantic.

"Jolly as Saint Nick." Blaine cracked the egg.

Curse his overactive imagination.

December 31: New Years Eve, Ten Days After What Mayans Predicted To Be the End of the World, Last Day of the Year

Kurt yawned. It was nearly midnight, and this year Blaine had come over to see the ball drop.

"In twenty two minutes it'll officially be 2013." He curled his legs in.

"In twenty three minutes I'm going to bed." Kurt held in another yawn.

Blaine stretched his foot out of the blanket far enough to kick Kurt. "Nonsense. Are you trying to tell me my New Years Kiss is going to be some five second smooch so you can go to sleep?"

"It is rather difficult to yawn while I'm kissing you. Besides, did we not have a cuddlefest last Wednesday when you said it was going to be the end of the world?" Kurt scooted over to fit under the blanket.

"It was a legit holiday. Better than celebrating Flashlight Day." He spread the blanket out farther.

Kurt set his head on his shoulder. Soon the countdown started.

_5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!_

__Blaine looked to the boy sleeping on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead.

"Happy New Year Kurt."

And with that he fell asleep.


End file.
